User talk:Piconoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dizzy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 05:35, November 16, 2009 ok something that was missing go here and submit the info on why and a link to that page. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 09:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Comments and Thoughts First of all, I wasn't a admin here ever, but I was the one that sort of organized it a little. I thought about adopting it myself months back, but I really already have too many wikis I maintain. So I set it up to work decently waiting for someone to take over. Advice: First of all, you need to take a look at the articles on this wiki and survey what you already got. Next you need to make order of them and get them looking like one unified project. Templates are need too, and once you know what your wanting I can help you get them started. I don't edit all that many game wikis, but I edit Ghostbusters wiki and a study of whats noted and such on pages there may prove useful in building this wiki. After you got some thoughts on what direction you want to take the wiki, start up a topic in the forum about it (on the sidebar, go Community, then Forum). Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 08:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I just noticed the new page addressing characters. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 09:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Appreciation Thank a lot, man. You're awesome. I didn't know I could find that much information of Zappa here. Hi! Hello, I'm MechaRain22! I am a great fan of Blazblue (I just found this) and, like the HTF wiki, am a true master of finding fanart. So chao! Character Skill how about we make an article of put a section on every character about the skills Btw im lonelyx20... I know all about guilty gear (exept overture) ... hehe... Could you help me out a bit? I'm (singlehandedly) trying to post a good amount of the information for Overture's multiplayer on the wiki, but that will require quite a few new pages being made, and I don't know how to do that neatly. The next thing I want to add are guides to all the units in the game, separated by which army they belong to, and I don't want to leave the pages looking horrible. Also, I haven't been able to successfully add images yet, but that's not as important. NeoVid 05:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC)NeoVid :Thanks for cleaning up the pages. Once the Overture multiplayer guide gets done, would it be possible for it to get its own category? It won't actually need one for a long time, unless some more of the Overture community is willing to help. NeoVid 05:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC)NeoVid Millia hello,and excuse me,but the article of Millia says that after the defeat of Eddie she discovers that the guild not ceases and she retires herself with bad mood,and in Eddie article says that she become shocked,well, I played the game and she not seems shocked or in bad mod,Eddie says to her to always remember of him,and she retires, she even looks a relivied after that.CopySigmaII 18:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Please remove this troll page: Corvai Danseru-kun 12:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) danseru-kun Admin Application Hi, I posted my admin application recently and I hope you would approve as the chief manager of the wiki. I have a broad knowledge on Guilty Gear canon and I am acquainted with some translators of Guilty Gear materials and reliable sources of information. Danseru-kun 07:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) RE Looking Good Hello! I also stopped being very active because of college myself, but I'm proud me and GuiltyRemnant at least improved the wiki. I also don't know anything about codes and photoshop so Guilty did all of those including the front page while I write stuff. We're again needing active admins and I hope once the new GG comes, more will help us. Danseru-kun (talk) 03:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC)